1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a linear motion rolling contact guide unit, and, in particular, to such a guide unit having a plurality of sliders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A linear motion rolling contact guide unit is well known in the art and it generally includes a rail extending over a desired length, a slider slidably mounted on the rail and a plurality of rolling members, such as balls or rollers, interposed between the rail and the slider to thereby provide a rolling contact therebetween. Typically, a rail is elongated in shape and has a pair of opposite sides, each of which is formed with an inner guide groove extending in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the rail. The slider is generally U-shaped in cross section, including a horizontal section and a pair of vertical sections depending from the opposite sides of the horizontal section, and mounted on the rail upside down in a straddling manner. An outer guide groove is formed on each of the vertical sections in an opposed relation with a corresponding one of the inner guide grooves to thereby define a guide channel therebetween. The slider is typically provided with a pair of endless circulating paths, each including a load path section, which corresponds to the guide channel, a return path section and a pair of curved connecting path sections, each connecting the corresponding ends of the load and return path sections. A plurality of rolling members are provided in each of the endless circulating paths.
As described above, the guide rail typically includes only one slider slidably mounted on a rail. And, therefore, if it is desired to provide two such sliders, two rails or two whole guide units must be provided.